A reír, que son dos días
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Peter y Lily nunca tienen una buena idea cuando les dejan solos. (ft. Severus Snape drogado)


_**Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece

 **A REÍR, QUE SON DOS DÍAS  
**

No es que ir al colegio se aburrido, _per se._ Que lo es. Es que la cosa se repetía. Siempre el mismo maldito paisaje: torre, escaleras que se mueven, pasillo, comedor, pasillo, aula, pasillo, aula, pasillo, aula, pasillo, aula, pasillo, aula, pasillo, biblioteca, gafas de James Potter más cerca de lo que es cómodo, jardines, lago, más pasillos de piedra, escaleras que se mueven, torre.

En resumen, que sí, que el colegio es aburrido. Mucha magia y lo que tú quieras, pero los trabajos no te los quita nadie. Por no decir, que la magia no te los hace por ti, lo cual, sinceramente y con total confidencialidad, parece un verdadero engaño.

A ver, que a Lily Evans le gustaba estudiar. Era una muy buena niña (hincapié en el _buena,_ no en el _niña_. Pero de ahí a estarse meses (¡meses!) sin poder salir del territorio del castillo (que sí... que ya lo pilla... es un _castillo_ , sí), pues eso, que se le hacían un poco (tampoco mucho, solo lo suficiente para tumbarse en el sillón de su sala común y bufar dramáticamente) pesados.

Todo empezó, como empiezan las buenas aventuras, con una chica descalza (Lily Evans, pies sobre el sillón, falda sobre piernas, manos sobre la falda) y un chico con hambre (Peter Pettigrew, rodillas en el suelo, cabeza en el sillón, manos sobre el estómago).

Una barriga hace ruido, una chica le contesta:

—Eso no me lo dices a la cara, cabrón.

El chico levanta la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en un cojín, ojos entrecerrados de sueño:

—No sé, baja aquí y lo probamos.

Los dos se miran a los ojos; Sirius Black declara una batalla de miradas; James Potter también declara, lagrimas a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas:

—Lo siento, Peter, pero voy a apoyar a mi flor de pedigrí en esta encrucijada. ¿Qué clase de hombre seria, si eligiese a un amigo por encima del Amor Verdadero?

Peter, el mencionado, se pregunta cómo uno puede pronunciar las mayúsculas mientras está hablando. Lily, el Amor Verdadero, contesta mentalmente que sería un hombre normal. Luego se regaña, James Potter no llega a la categoría ni de _persona_ normal.

Remus Lupin apuesta a favor de Lily, él no se molesta en pedir perdón. Apostar es un asunto serio, no hay que dejarse llevar por relaciones personales.

Lily entrecierra los ojos, pero no acaba de juntar las pestañas.

—Eso tiene que ser trampa, —Sirius, el único que sigue de lado de su amigo, se queja mientras se desparrama en el sofá.

Dos chicas se apartan de él, levantándose al sentirse echadas.

—Por supuesto que no es trampa, —empieza a defenderla James. —Lo que es, es una gran técnica de concentración, pasada generación tras generación, de padre a hijo y de madre a hija, de padre a hija y de madre a hijo también, por supuesto, en estas cosas no tiene importancia el género, en la línea familiar de los Evans. Es una Gran tradición entre algunas familias, ¿sabes? —Sirius asiente, toda su atención en él. James sonríe, encantado de tener los ojos del público. —Pues mira, te explico: resulta que es solo de padre a hijo, o de padre a hija, de madre a hijo o de madre a hija, eso ya lo habíamos aclarado, ¿no?

—Sí, lo habías aclarado. —Remus decide seguirle la corriente, a ver que gilipollada dirá.

Sirius asiente. James también asiente:

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Claro. Lo que eso quiere decir es que siempre se pasa de una generación a otra, por ejemplo, nunca de abuelo a nieto ni de abuelo a nieta ni de abuela a nieto ni de abuela a nieta ni de tío a sobrino ni de tío a sobrina ni de tía a sobrino ni de tía a sobrina. Tampoco entre primos: no de primo a primo, de prima a prima, de primo a prima ni de prima a prima... ¿verdad, mi florecilla pelirroja...? ¿Dónde coño está mi pelirroja?

—No blasfemes, joder, James, que nos va a castigar McGonagall otra vez.

—Sí, sí, claro, claro, sí, lo siento. ¿Dónde coño está mi florecilla? ¿Mejor?

Sirius asiente un par de veces, luego para, entrecierra los ojos (a James le recuerda a la técnica de Lily y se queda un poco embobado):

—No, joder, no. La palabrota no es _pelirroja_.

Remus decide, una sonrisa indulgente en la cara, que quiere a estos idiotas, estupidez incluida.

* * *

Peter parpadea un par de veces. A su lado, Lily se queja:

—Me lloran los ojos.

—A mí también y no me ves quejándome.

—No, no te veo. porque me lloran los ojos.

—Ya, ya. Sigo teniendo hambre, ¿no tendrás algo?

—No. Pero podemos ir un momento a las cocinas, si quieres.

—¿Me van a dar de comer? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo sabes tú dónde están?

* * *

Severus Snape se levanta silenciosamente de la cama en la enfermería, se pone silenciosamente los zapatos y, silenciosamente, se tapa con su capa. Con la cabeza un poco ida, piensa que la capa es _guay_ ; el uniforme es bastante feo, pero la capa es _guay_ y a veces vuela un poco por su espalda cuando hace viento.

Silenciosamente, sale de la enfermería, en la que no estaría si no fuera por culpa de Potter, todo sea dicho, y emprende el camino a las mazmorras distraídamente. Más distraídamente de lo que se cree, porque en unos minutos, la capa se levanta por el viento, cosa que _guay,_ pero que no pasa nunca en las mazmorras, porqué en las mazmorras no pasa nunca el aire. Así que algo va mal. Por supuesto que no todo va mal, porque ahí va Lily, sin zapatos, por alguna razón, y con Peter Pettigrew.

Descalza: la idea va girando en su cabeza.

—¿Lily?

Primero se gira Pettigrew, que tiene los ojos rojos y parpadea muchas veces. Muchas. Demasiadas.

Severus le parpadea de vuelta. La cabeza le da vueltas: Lily va sin zapatos, se pregunta por qué.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

—Sí...

—¿Sí a qué? —Pregunta Peter.

—Menos mal, Severus, ese golpe ha sido tan fuerte, me tenías preocupada. Y cuando he ido a verte a la enfermería, estabas durmiendo y Pomfrey ha dicho que tenías que descansar, así que he estado ahí, leyendo silenciosamente para que no me echará Pomfrey y he acabado mis deberes y todo mientras esperaba, pero tú no te despertabas...

Severus escucha a medias, se queda en el silenciosamente, que es lo que él tiene que hacer, para que Pomfrey no le envíe de vuelta a la enfermería y piensa en Lily esperando a que él despierte. Se le sube el color a las mejillas, porque Lily es muy guapa y Lily es su mejor amiga y es muy bonito eso de que se haya quedado en la enfermería con él.

Tiene que darle las gracias.

—¿Severus? ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo.

Lily le pone una mano en la frente.

Peter, mientras, se pregunta si Lily hablará siempre tanto. Si es así, puede que ella y James sean la Pareja Perfecta que él siempre dice que son. Lo de las mayúsculas de James debe pegarse.

Severus se pone todavía más rojo.

—Lily... —Ella le mira, con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tiene y los pies descalzos sobre el suelo. —Tengo ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Diez minutos después, los tres están en la enfermería.

Pomfrey ya ha regañado a Severus, que ha sido seguida por una regañina de parte de Lily y que ha sido observado por un silencio hambriento de parte de Peter. A Pomfrey le habrá hecho gracia, porque luego de regañarlos a ellos también, les deja unos minutos a solas con Snape. Peter piensa en lo peligroso que eso podría ser si fuera James el que estuviera aquí y no él. O Sirius. O peor aún, Remus.

Snape ha pasado del rojo que tenía en el pasillo a un verde nada agradecido ahora que está en la cama. A Peter le entran ganas de pintarle algo en la cara, ahora que está debilitado, pero estando él solo no tendría gracia, así que no hace nada, solo pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer con un Snape en cama.

Lily se sienta a los pies de la cama y Peter ve acercarse otra regañina.

Por suerte, su barriga elige volver a hacer ruido en ese momento.

Esta vez, todavía más suerte, Lily no le responde. Pero es peor, porque se queda callada mirando a sus alrededores, con cara de estar pensando seriamente algo. Severus ve que se rasca la pierna por debajo de su falda y sabe que eso es serio, así que hace la cosa inteligente y se duerme. o hace ver que se ha dormido, da igual, lo hace disimuladamente: silencioso.

Cuando, de repente, la chica sonríe, Severus agradece el haberse dormido ya.

—Y si... —empieza.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a la sala común es más largo que el de ida, pero eso siempre pasa cuando no quieres que te pillen.

En la sala común, se esconden un poco de la vista de los demás y se dirigen de puntillas a la habitación de Peter. Muy disimuladamente, por supuesto.

La poca gente que hay no les hace ni caso.

Peter saca la primera botella de debajo de su capa al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. La habitación está vacía, así que se sientan encima de la primera cama, que es la de James.

Lily quita el tapón con un golpe de varita y, cogiéndola desde el cuello, se la lleva a la boca de golpe. Hace una mueca fea, con arrugas debajo de los ojos y encima de los labios, así que Peter se ríe de ella.

Peter piensa que no es una buena idea beber cuando tienes hambre, pero la sensatez se le debe escapar por las orejas (eso decía su padre, que la sensatez de las personas se escapa por las orejas y la cordura por la boca), porque sigue el ejemplo de Lily y se atraganta.

La segunda botella, la que abren cuando deciden que la primera está demasiado mala para poder continuar bebiendo de ella, está sorpresivamente buena: el líquido está dulce, algo entre medio de fresas y madreselva y tan solo un punto más amargo que la cerveza de mantequilla de Madame Rosmerta. Entra mucho más fácil y rápidamente.

* * *

Sirius choca contra Remus, que choca contra un Potter sorprendido, que trastabilla hasta caer en su propia cama, donde duermen su amigo y su Amor Verdadero.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Sirius, desde detrás de Remus.

—¡No hables tan fuerte! —Le amonesta James, —¡Están durmiendo!

—Y borrachos… —Añade Remus, siempre con ganas de ayudar.

* * *

—Evans, me muero.

Es lo primero que escucha Lily al despertar. Tiene la boca reseca y siente la cabeza como la debía sentir ayer Severus.

—Exagerado.

Peter tose un par de veces y entierra la cabeza en el cojín, que no huele como el suyo.

Las sabanas se le pegan al cuerpo, la camisa perdida en algún momento de la tarde de ayer y los pies con los calcetines puestos, aunque quitárselos sí que lo recuerda.

—Lily. Lily. ¿Qué hora es?

Lily contesta algo que no es ninguna hora que Peter conozca, se parece más al gemido de un unicornio, o a lo que Peter cree que suena el gemido de un unicornio.

—¿Qué?

—No son ni las seis de la mañana, dejadnos dormir.

Lily le pega una patada en la espinilla:

—Eso digo yo, déjame dormir.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—¿Y quién ha sido? — Lily se incorpora de golpe, pero la cabeza le da vueltas y vuelve a caer tumbada de golpe.

—¡He sido yo!

—Callaos, coño. —Susurra una cuarta voz.

* * *

Dos horas después la que despierta primero es Lily. Abre los ojos y ve Las Gafas. Esto es, las gafas de James Potter.

—Potter, —intenta decir. —Tus gafas son horrorosas.

—En cambio, tú eres hermosa incluso recién levantada.

—Y con resaca.

Peter elige ese momento para levantarse, ve el estado de Lily, arruga la nariz y dice:

—Estás bromeando. —Mira directamente a James, que le devuelve una sonrisa reconciliadora, pocos dientes y mejillas sonrojadas, y le pone una mano en la frente, tapándole un poco la vista. —¿No?

De repente, le invade el terror de que James le responda.

—¿Estás mareado? —Pregunta James en cambio. —Te has puesto blanco.

—No, no. —Se apresura a aclarar Peter. Se quita la mano de James de la frente con un manotazo mal calculado, que acaba en un pecho de Lily. —Sí, quizás un poco.

—Y eso que decías que no te gustaba recién levantada. —Contesta Lily, moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo, intentando imitar un gesto seductor solo para acabar estampándose las manos sobre los ojos. —Duele. —Arrastra las letras y después los nombres, —Peter, James.

—Evans, cariño, estás horrorosa, —dice de mientras Peter.

—¡Mentira! —exclama James. Entonces oye a su pelirroja pronunciar su nombre cansinamente, —¿Sí, Amor Mío?

—!No, nada de mayúsculas a primera hora de la mañana!

—¿Qué? —Preguntan a la vez Lily y James.

Los dos se le quedan mirando, esperando por una sorpresa. James con las gafas en la punta de la nariz y Lily con el uniforme de ayer y el cabello rojizo en una competición con el de James por cuál va a costar más arreglar.

Puede oír a Sirius en la cama de al lado roncar suavemente y a Remus, que se despereza en la suya. A los pájaros molestos retumbándole contra el dolor de cabeza resacoso.

Se pregunta dónde habrán escondido los otros las botellas, si sabrán que Lily y él las robaron de la enfermería y que con total seguridad Pomfrey va a buscarlas, si James habrá deshecho mucho su propia cama al dormir en ella. Si se sorprendieron al encontrárselos durmiendo en la cama de James, qué dijeron, quién fue el que los arropó.

—Que os quiero.

James salta entre ellos con los brazos abiertos, tirándolos a la cama y arrancando un quejido de los dos. Exclama:

—¡Yo también!

Lily se queja del dolor de cabeza, pegando patadas suaves a James, pero Peter la escucha repetir las palabras de James.

Escuchan a Remus reírse de ellos y empiezan a reír ellos también, hasta que despiertan a Sirius y, entonces, ríen todavía más fuerte.


End file.
